Nebulas class
:You may be looking for the ship. The Nebulas-class Starship is the most sophisticated type of ship between 2269-2281. They were designed for long missions away from Starbase, they were designed so that they could last 10 years at a time without ever needing to be resupplied. History Development In 2247 after the war with the Utarians, Starfleet was shocked to find out how many ships were lost so easily, mainly it was due to the fact that the fleet was looking slightly "old!" and wasn’t as up-to-date as the Utarians. So Starfleet decided that they needed a new type of ship, not just to defend the border but also capable of exploring the unknown for long periods at a time. That is when the Nebulas-class project began. Work began designing the ship in 2248, designing the ship was Starfleet's best scientists and engineers and this project was put onto top priority, with a deadline of 2254 (however the final product would not be completed until 12 years after the initial deadline). The ship was designed with new technologies such as a new Duotronic Type Computer system, new labs such as Astro-physics and Bio-Chemistry was upgraded so that the ship could study phenomenon’s and Nebula’s more efficiently. But what was going to make the Nebulas-class well known would be the newly theorized Transwarp Drive, this would enable the ship to go faster than Warp 10 and instead of just studying the Galaxy, it would be able to study the universe. Construction Construction of the began in 2251 however it did not go well. At the time a 20 deck Starship was huge and such an attempt to build one had never been done before so new Space Docks had to be built to accommodate the new ship so the deadline was pushed back to 2255. But the problems didn’t stop there. The structure of the ship was extremely complicated and parts of the structure would somehow pop out of place and float away, and when one piece came off several others did the same. So a decision was made to build most of the ship down on Mars, where it would be a more stable environment to build the ship. But due to the effects of gravity it slowed work down considerably so the deadline was changed to 2260 then 2261 as fitting the Antimatter Pods into the ship was a risky job, especially on the planets surface. On 2258 the ships saucer and engineering section were ready to be sent up to space to be fully assembled however Starfleet called off the project due to the fact that they believed that the ship was taking too long to build. For two years the ships saucer, neck and engineering section lay derelict on Mars surface until a well accomplished engineer Commander Richard Smith who originally declined the offer of being head of the Nebulas Project decided to reopen it by convincing some high ranking Admirals and setting a final deadline of 2266. As Smith was very good at organizing the project began moving quickly again although progress did look slow. As the ship had been on Mars for two years the hull had been severely sand blasted and there was metal fatigue, so that all had to be replaced. By 2261 the sections of the ship was lifted back up to space where it was assembled and the vessel began to take shape. By 2263 the ships Transwarp Engines were built and added to the ship and by 2264 all of the ships systems were installed and the ship was ready for testing. However the transwarp engines failed terribly and they were replaced with newly designed Warp Engines which, were fitted on by 2266 and the ship was launched on schedule. Design Specifications Physical Arrangement The Nebulas-class had the standard features of a starship, the saucer and a neck connecting to the engineering hull. The main bridge was located on the top of the primary hull and Main Engineering located in the center of the engineering hull. The ship had various labs dotted around the ship mostly in the Saucer Section and the neck of the ship. The Nebulas-class was also designed with a separation system able to detach the Warp Nacelles from the ship; this feature was mostly for maintenance but could also be done if the engines were to overload but could only be properly fitted back together in a Starbase (although this procedure has never been done before). Main Bridge A Nebulas-class Main Bridge Module is located on the top surface of the saucer part on Deck 1. This is where the ships main operations were performed and were overseen by the commanding officer, who generally sat in the center of the Bridge. On the left side of the command seat was where the executive officer sat: on a Nebulas-class Starship the executive officer would also be the science officer. On the right of the Command seat sat the Communications officer and generally the second in command. In front of the Command seat was the Helm Station and the Tactical stations. At the rear end of the Bridge was 4 station; Tactical, Engineering and 2 science stations. The 2 sidewalls of the Bridge were usually normally very plain and empty but wall stations such as science, communications and life support stations could be installed. At the Right and left rear ends of the Bridge were turbolifts and at the front right of the Bridge was the commanding officers Ready Room. At the front Bulkhead of the Bridge was the viewscreen which allowed the Bridge crew to view what was going on outside of the ship. Main Engineering Located on Deck 15 Sickbay Located on Deck 7 Shuttlebay Located on Deck 15, at the rear of the ship. Crew Quarters The crew quarters of a Nebulas-class were mostly situated in the saucer section of the ship. Most of the quarters (excluding the senior officers quarters) were two per room, which in those days were a Luxury. The largest quarters on board is the Captains quarters which is located on Deck 7. Appearances The Nebulas-class was seen in most episodes of . Category:Starship classes